


Cookies

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Cookies

The kids were in their pyjamas, sat on the sofa between the two of us when the snow started to fall. Our youngest, had never seen snow before, and our eldest was probably too young to remember the last time.

I picked Eve up, she was wearing a reindeer onesie, complete with antlers. She looked adorable. I carried her over to the window, trying to explain what the white stuff outside was. I rocked her gently as we both looked out of the window. Her mouth formed a tiny ‘O’. Toddlers are such curious little things, she pressed her nose up against the glass.

“Daddy I want to go outside and make a snowman.” I looked down at my son, laughing softly under my breath.

“There isn’t enough snow for that yet, but I promise tomorrow when it settles we will go and play outside after presents and before Christmas Dinner.” I pat him on the head gently as I explained, he pressed his fingers against the glass. I had two enthralled children.

“Who wants Christmas cookies?” My wife bustled in, carrying the tray of cookies. She made them every Christmas Eve for me, before we had children I actually managed to eat some of them. Gus usually stuffed all of them into his mouth.

She sat down and Gus toddled over to her, taking a cookie straight away before he sat down beside her to be cuddled.

I held Eve still, her little nose pressed against the glass.

“This is snow Evie, it falls when it’s cold and you can make snowmen with it.” She took little to no notice of the fact that I was talking to her. She was so happy looking outside that she didn’t care what her daddy was saying to her.

I pressed a kiss to her cheek, trying to encourage her away from the window. I took a step back, and she pointed at it, waving her hand.

She was waving good bye to the snow.

“It will still be there tomorrow, I promise.” I then walked over to the others, taking a cookie from the tray. It was still warm beneath my fingers, and it smelt absolutely delicious.

Before I got to put it in my mouth Eve grabbed it and took a huge toddler sized bite out of it, drooling on the rest of it.

I rubbed her back gently, laughing at what she had done. Gus found his sister hilarious too, he had taught her to be naughty.

“No cookies for daddy then hm guys?” I asked.

Gus shook his head, reaching for another, and Eve just smiled at me, showing off her 4 teeth.

“Merry Christmas.” Karina said, laughing at me alongside our children.

“Merry Christmas to my beautiful family.”

~

The next day I took Gus outside. He was wearing an all in one snow suit, and had his hood up to protect his face and ears from the cold. We had made an impressive snowman. Karina held Eve in the doorway and waved at us. Eve was too busy playing with her mum’s necklace to bother watching what her big brother was doing.

Gus had managed to find one of my really old Dortmund scarves, I have no idea where, and dragged it outside for ‘Mr Snowman’ to wear.

So we finished Mr Snowman off with the scarf, a potato for a nose ‘because potatoes are better than carrots’ and chocolate buttons for eyes. Gus had eaten most of the chocolate buttons, so Mr Snowman only had one eye and no actual buttons on his body.

Gus was so proud of our creation that he dragged his mum and little sister in turn out to come and look at it, and later, when Uncle Andre popped round, he had to see the spectacular snowman as well, and take a selfie with it.

“The kids really do make our Christmas.” Karina laughed, sat on the sofa beside me once we’d put the children to bed. “I thought having a four and a two year old would be hard work.”

“They’re not hard work, they just eat all my cookies.” I replied.


End file.
